Death and his Pet Sushi
by Kittykatkawai
Summary: the origin of death and friends


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gaia or any of its affliates! HOWEVER I DO own rights to my name evil-wears-a-bow and Deaths pet Sushi. ALSO...Racial names, political incorrectness, sexual inuendos, violence, and dark matter is disscussed in this story....if you do not like or are easily offended please leave and also know that we are NOT racists...or terrible people...we just push all the limits and speak our minds in this subliminal mind-fuck idiot ran country.

thank you and enjoy.

(my name on Gaia is: evil-wears-a-bow...pm me if you'd like ^.^)

The Origin of Death and his Pet Sushi...

The rally was semi empty...random users scattered about...the normal whimsy sound of clacking and wind playing...the same flies buzzing about the lighting systems...and the same never open 24/7 shop.

Your regular Scriptor, your regular loud mouth, your weird one, the one that pisses every one off, the one wear you cannot see the avi that originally stood because of the fifteen gogh's they own, the one wearing starter clothing and skittles crazy core items asking:

I dont mean to bug you, and i understand if you say no..but can i please have sum gold?

-.- yeah...no.

and then you have us....the ones who nerd out to the amzin gaia rally. Death, his pet sushi, and Tailz the faerie.

Sitting there a grim reaper a book in his left a scythe in his right...and a Ebi Sushi sitting next to him. Tailz mostly idle...for she seemed to like sleep more than most.

when suddenly someone snuck up behind us. HELLOOO.

Death scooted over staring at the half naked avi, with chest hair and wings for ears...a star fish covering his...well...er..belongings.

Sushi quickly followed behind him

Sushi: "WTF W wht is his issue?"

Death: lol child molestor...

Sushi: They after tailzz!!! runnnn

Tailz: =O

Death: lol

Sushi: Lmao....lmao... well...

weird unknown person on gaia: eloooooo im sooo boreddd can i have some gold? :)

:wink:

Sushi: OwO

Death: xD

Tailz: =O

*sushi hops over to tailz, runs around tailz in circle*

Tailz: =O

Death: lmao

Sushi: BISH!! W do i LOOK like i wanna give some gold to yo N00b Ass! STFU!!

Death: xD *somewere scripting about*

Sushi: sorry bout him...he never pays attention... owo

Death: oh hey i just found a new way to change your gaia name usin....

Sushi: wow XD nerd...

Death: lol yeah sure *goes around room annoying people*

Sushi: DEATHHH.... *bows to master*

Death: good sushi *gives sushi a treat*

Sushi: ^w^ yayzzz

Death:Sit sushi

*sits*

Death: i command you! sit sushi!

*couple seconds pass*

Death: SIT SUSHI

Sushi: OWO but i ISH sitting see...this is sitting this is standing...im SITTING

Death: Oh....ok....good sushi...

Tailz: =O

Sushi: ya know tailz...death can stick something in your mouth if you keep it gaping for to long...

Death: xD

Tailz: =O

PERSONRANDOM1: whats up

Sushi:nothin much...just chillin herez...but neked....eating me some cheeze..you?

PERSONRANDOM1: O.O

Death: lol

Tailz:huh?

Sushi: its ok tailz...you no need to get it...just go glompy B...

*tailz hides behind death*

Death: xD

Sushi: ah HA!! YOU RAPE-A-WIGGER!!

PERSONRANDOM1: O_O

Death: its NIGGER...not WIGGER...

Sushi: lol lmao

Tailz: =O

Death: lol

Sushi: hmhmhm im bored.... whats on the mind B...

Death stares into oblivion...

up from the beggining of the infinite darkness comes

DEATH!!

*evil laughter*

Sushi: lol niiice

Tailz:=P

Sushi: you know i wish the world would just end...we could all survive alond with the remainder of our friends...and some hand fulls of people....

Death: ultimate anarchy...

Sushi: yeah...we could all roam with no worries

Judas enters

Judas: KITTY!!!

*glomps sushi*

Sushi: baby, what did i tell you to call me in the rally?

Judas:uh...ummm uh...SUSHI!! *smiles*

Sushi: THEN WHY THE FUCK YOU CALL ME KITTY HO-BOY!!

Judas: im sorry...i just wanted to talk to you.... *sad face*

Sushi: ugghhh no sad face... I love you...XwX

Judas: mk

Death: xD

Tailz: *idle*

Death: Tails???

Tailz: *idle*

Sushi: *kisses judas passionately*

Judas: *kisses Sushi back*

Death: XD

Sushi: annyywayyssss we were just talking about anarchy...

Judas: OMg i have a sexy beanie with an Anarchy sign on i...

Sushi:ooooohhkkkk any ways Tailz??

Tails: huh?

Sushi: TAILZ AND DEATH SITTING IN A CAR....

Death: I WILL KILL YOU!!

Tailz: =O

Judas:*sings to self*

Death: *beats sushi with scyth*

Sushi: OW OW OW OW OW owo oh shiiit!!

Tailz: gotta go eat dinner brb

Sushi: WTF was she doing before? Owo well its past my curfew...i ttyl

Death: bye

Judas: I love you baby

Sushi: love you to talk to you later....byee

wait for next issue...itll blow you mind away...litterally...

sushi out


End file.
